modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 16 ,,Moce, wolność i powrót do domu''
Mam pytanie. Co się stało z WandersmokLight!??!? Czemu cię nie ma? Halo? Dobra, zaczynam już chyba trzeci rozdział, którego prawdopodobnie nie przeczytałaś. U Tytanów. -Nic – stwierdził zrezygnowany Cyborg – Nie mogę jej namierzyć. -Co my teraz zrobimy? – jęknęła Amy – Minął już miesiąc. Już grudzień i nic! Nic! Nic! I nic!!!!! Musimy ją znaleźć. -Ciągle szukamy – próbował uspokoić ich brat – Na pewno nic jej nie jest. To Bobbie. Zobaczysz, że będziemy się później z tego śmiać. Bobbie pewnie… no nie wiem co robi, ale na pewno coś czego się nie spodziewamy. Może… zaprzyjaźniła się z jakimś duchem? Nie wiem. Ale pomyśl, co Bobbie tam robi? Amy westchnęła. Razem z Cyborgiem siedzieli przed głównym komputerem i próbowali po raz setny namierzyć Bobbie. Nic. Amy wyobrażała sobie, że jej przyjaciółka pewnie robi coś dziwnego. U Bobbie. Terra opowiedziała jej całą swoją przeszłość. O tym jak zdradziła Tytanów, Slade' a i tak dalej. Że kochała Bestię. I że jest tu od jakiegoś roku, ale nie jest pewna. Podczas tego miesiąca Bobbie robiła najróżniejsze rzeczy żeby się stąd wydostać. Żałowała, że nie ma wsuwki. Najwyraźniej siedziały w najzwyklejszym więzieniu. A, Slade odebrał Terrze (?) moce. Właśnie dlatego Bobbie musiała się wydostać. Waliła w kraty nogami, pięściami i całym swoim ciałem. Próbowała się nawet przecisnąć między kratami. W końcu, postanowiła, że będzie krzyczeć. -Halo!?!?!?! Jest tu kto?! Halo!!!! Nudzi mi się tu! Jest tu ktoś? Możecie dać mi lody? Wiem, że jest grudzień, ale… Ej! A dacie nam prezenty na Boże Narodzenie?! – tak właśnie zwykle Bobbie krzyczała. Aż w końcu przyszedł Slade i kazał jej się przestać wydzierać. Stwierdził, że jest gorsza od Terry, Robina i każdego kogo spotkał. Bobbie odparła mu na to, że na pewno nie jest tak źle jak z nim. Potem Slade stwierdził, że ją zabije. I tak Bobbie siedziała już trzy dni bez picia i jedzenia. Rozpaczliwie starała się coś zrobić z kratami. Do tego, jakby tego było mało, duchy przebrały ją w potarganą sukienkę z cienkiego materiału. ZIMNO! -Ej! – krzyknęła Bobbie – Mi tu jest zimno! Nie możecie zwrócić mi moich ubrań? Albo coś do jedzenia? Proszę! -Mogłabyś być już cicho – powiedziała Terra – Nie wydostaniemy się stąd. A ty najprawdopodobniej umrzesz. Duchy mogą umrzeć? -Nie wiem co się dzieje z duchami. Podobno trafiają do którejś z 14 krain Wielkich Duchów. A dusze… do jakiegoś innego wymiaru? Nie wiem i nie mam zamiaru się dowiedzieć. Muszę się stąd wydostać, Terro. Albo zginę. Najbardziej nie cierpiałam śmierci przez utonięcie, zagłodzenie było na drugim miejscu. Zawsze chciałam odejść we śnie, bez boleśnie. Ale w ogóle nie chcę umierać! U Tytanów. -Może spróbujmy namierzyć Slade' a? – spytał Robin – Bobbie pewnie jest tam gdzie on. Namierzali. Nic. COŚ, zaczęło się dziać pewnego dnia, w którym spadł śnieg (Bobbie głodowała wtedy cztery dni). Amy i Alwin siedzieli z Gwiazdką i Bestią w salonie pijąc kakao. Cyborg, Robin i Raven próbowali namierzyć Slade' a. W końcu Robin wpadł jak huragan do salonu i oznajmił, że namierzyli bazę Slade' a. I wtedy to się stało. Amy tak była uradowana, że podskoczyła. I nie spadła. Pozostała w powietrzu. -Aaaa! - wrzasnęła – Co się dzieje? Alwin też podskoczył by ją złapać i podzielił los Amy. Bliźniaki zatrzymali się w powietrzu ściskając się za rękę. Tytani patrzyli na nich zszokowani. -Wygląda, że znaleźliśmy źródło mocy – stwierdziła Raven oniemiała – Kto wie co oni jeszcze potrafią zrobić. Umiecie kierować lotem? Oboje wykonywali niezdarne ruchy, wyglądali jakby pływali w powietrzu. -Czuję się jakbym nic nie ważył – jęknął Alwin. -Ja też. Po jakimś kwadransie bliźniaki stwierdziły, że czują się jak w wodzie. Prawie. Umieli się już poruszać. Wyglądało to komicznie, ale Raven stwierdziła, że nauczą się latać normalnie. -To co z tą bazą Slade' a? – spytała Gwiazdka, gdy Alwinowi i Amy udało się wylądować i uzyskać normalną wagę. -Jest za miastem. Jakieś 10 kilometrów, na odludziu – powiedział Robin – Jedziemy od razu czy… -Od razu!- krzyknęli Amy i Alwin. Wszyscy pobiegli do T-cedesa. Cyborg za kierownicą, obok Robin. Z tyłu siedziała Raven, Gwiazdka i Bestia. Na końcu siedzieli bliźniaki. Po godzinie byli na miejscu. Ściemniało się już. Okazało się, że baza Slade' a to budynek bez drzwi i okien. Więc Tytani postanowili zrobić sobie drzwi. U Bobbie. -…koniec – Terra skończyła właśnie opowiadać bajkę osłabniętej Bobbie. Albinoska leżała na podłodze powoli zapadając w sen. Była przeraźliwie głodna i spragniona. Osłabła i nie była nawet w stanie ustać na nogach. Bobbie zamknęła oczy. Wtem rozległ się ogromny huk. Najprawdopodobniej wybuch. Bobbie gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i usiadła. Była zbyt słaba by podejść do krat. -Halo? Ciemno tu jak w grobie, jest tu ktoś? – to był głos Bestii. Bobbie opanowała nadzieja. Faktycznie, to mógłby być jej grób. Uśmiechnęła się. -Bestia! – krzyknęła Terra uradowana. -Terra? – spytał Bestia prawdopodobnie podchodząc do celi Terry. -Bobbie? – to był głos Amy. Bobbie chciała krzyknąć, że jest tutaj, ale z jej gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Bolało ją gardło. -Bobbie jest w którejś celi po mojej prawej stronie – oznajmiła Terra. Gdyby nie ona Bobbie prawdopodobnie nie zostałaby odnaleziona. Po chwili albinoska usłyszała kroki biegnące w jej stronę. Za kratami stała Amy. -Bobbie! – krzyknęła. Koło niej pojawili się Tytani i blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Bobbie domyśliła się, że to Terra. -Bobbie nie może mówić – wyjaśniła ta ostatnia – Slade nie dawał jej jedzenia ani picia i pozwolił jej zamarznąć. Jest bardzo osłabiona. Bobbie patrzyła otwartymi szeroko oczami jak Gwiazdka swoimi laserami z oczu usuwa kraty. Amy natychmiast podbiegła do Bobbie i ją przytuliła. Bobbie wydała jej się bardziej drobna i koścista. -Musimy jej dać coś do jedzenia – powiedziała zrozpaczona – Ależ ty zimna, Bobbie. Ściągnęła kurtkę i założyła ją na Bobbie. -Tęskniłam za wami – szepnęła ledwie Bobbie. -Cieszymy się, że żyjesz – powiedziała Raven – Niestety nie mamy nic do jedzenia. Gwiazdko, lepiej jej nie przytulaj, jest słaba i pewnie wymizerniała. Gwiazdka kiwnęła głową zawiedziona. -Jesteś albinoską – powiedziała zdziwiona Terra. -Masz opóźniony proces myślenia, że teraz to zauważyłaś, czy coś gorszego? – warknęła Raven. Terra zignorowała ją. -Podejrzewałam… ehem, ehem! (to kaszel) że… za sobą… nie przepadacie – powiedziała Bobbie. Cyborg wziął ją na ręce. -Nie mów – powiedział. -A co ze Slade’em? – spytał Robin – Musimy przypuścić atak! -Nie – zaprotestował Alwin – Bobbie jest w ciężkim stanie. Bobbie pokręciła lekceważąco głową. -Przestań – zwróciła się do niej Raven – Musimy szybko wracać, bo dla Bobbie może się to źle skończyć. Co jak nas Slade złapie? Wtedy Bobbie umrze z zagłodzenia, zimna czy czegoś jeszcze. -Prawda – poparła Terra. Amy, Alwin, Gwiazdka i Bestia pokiwali potwierdzająco głowami. Tytani, Amy, Alwin, Bobbie i Terra skierowali się do T-cedesa. Był lekki kłopot, bo było za dużo osób. Gwiazdka i Raven zdecydowały się lecieć, ale ciągle było źle, bo Bobbie musiała leżeć. W końcu zdecydowali, że Alwin i Amy polecą z Gwiazdką i Raven. A dokładniej, jeśli uda im się unieść w powietrzu to dziewczyny ich pociągną. Udało się. Po godzinie byli w wierzy. Tam, nakarmili i napoili Bobbie, dali jej ciepłe ubranie. Po tym, jak już się najadła poszła wziąć ciepły prysznic. Potem wróciła w cieplutkiej piżamie. Gdy cała dziewiątka się zebrała wszyscy postanowili omówić co się stało w minionym miesiącu. -Ja tylko prawie wygłodziłam się na śmierć i tyle – powiedziała Bobbie. Znów była w pełni sił. -A dlaczego? – spytała Gwiazdka. Bobbie odwróciła wzrok i zrobiła się trochę czerwona. -Bo ciągle krzyczała, że jej się nudzi i że chciała stamtąd wyjść – powiedziała Terra. Bestia i Cyborg parsknęli. -I za to Slade postanowił cię zagłodzić? – spytał zdziwiony Cyborg. Bobbie wzruszyła ramionami. -U nas, poza tym, że okazało się, że i ja, i Alwin mamy moc, nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego, nie? – powiedziała Amy. -I dowiedzieliśmy się o twojej tajemnicy – powiedziała nieśmiało Gwiazdka. Bobbie zrobiła się czerwieńsza i przez jej twarz przemknęła złość. Potem się uspokoiła. Zrozumiała, że i tak ten sekret wyszedłby z ukrycia. -Czyli… siedem lat temu miałaś się stać duchem? – spytała Raven. -Tak – powiedziała Bobbie – ale jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. No, albinosem. -A każdy może przyzwać ducha? – spytał Bestia. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Nie były miłe – Z ciekawości pytam. -Tak – powiedziała Bobbie. Raven posłała jej zbolałe spojrzenie, które mówiło: ,,Po coś mu to powiedziała’’ – Spokojnie, musi znać odpowiednie słowa. I żeby przeżyć dobry powód. I dobrą znajomość duchów, które są dobre, a które złe. -Ej, ja nic nie wiem! – zawołała Terra. -I nie musisz – warknęła Raven. -To już zależy od Bobbie, czyż nie? – odgryzła się Terra. -Może wiedzieć – powiedziała Bobbie i streściła jej swoją historię. -A ty znasz te duchy? – spytała Terra. -Nikt nie zna wszystkich 14 – powiedziała Bobbie – ale ja chyba wiem najwięcej. Więc, Terra to już wie, ale wy nie. Jest 14 Wielkich Duchów. Nie wiem jak powstali i czy byli ludźmi. Siedem jest złych i siedem jest dobrych. Każdy pomniejszy duch trafia do którejś z krain, która należy do któregoś z duchów. Każda kraina jest inna, zrobiona jak jej właściciel. Duchy trafiają do tej krainy, do której pasowało ich zachowanie za życia. Czyli, jak ktoś był zły to trafia do Złego Ducha. Tam jest traktowany źle. U Dobrych Duchów też lekko nie jest z tego co wiem. Ale lepiej niż u Złych. -A ty byś poszła gdzie? – spytał Alwin. -Nie wiem – jęknęła Bobbie – wiecie, jestem zmęczona. Mogę iść spać? -Tak – powiedział Robin – A, i zrobiliśmy wam pokoje. Mamy ich w wieży tyle, że czemu by ich nie wykorzystać? Robin zaprowadził Bobbie do jej pokoju. Miał błękitne ściany w gwiazdy o pastelowym różu. Łóżko było z ciemnego drewna. Biurko też. I krzesło. Był też zielony puszysty dywan w większej części pokoju. Po prawej stronie od drzwi była łazienka. Naprzeciwko były dwa okna. Bobbie bez myślenia rzuciła się na łóżko. Nie wiedziała czy jest tak wygodne, czy to dlatego, że była taka śpiąca od razu zasnęła. Miała przyjemny sen. O duchach. Fajne? Oby. Proszę, jeśli ktoś to czyta, niech skomentuje. Jakby co, to kolejny będzie chyba w czwartek, ale za to długi. Pozdrawiam, Agata. Spis treści Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach